


Already Missing You

by napoleondarling



Category: Inglourious Basterds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napoleondarling/pseuds/napoleondarling
Summary: Donny is going to war. Reader is already missing him.





	Already Missing You

It’s quiet in your apartment save for the sound of your labored breathing. You’re trying your hardest not to cry; you know how much this means to him, how badly he wants to go fight, to mean something, but as realization settles in your panic only doubles. 

This could be the last time you’ll ever see him.

News of being transferred to Europe wrung in your ears like church bells, bouncing off your skull and ricocheting against your head in painful waves. His words only repeat in your head over and over and over, finding with each repeat that it’s hard to ignore the excitement in his voice, how he desperately wants you to be excited too. 

But you can’t find that kind of energy.  
You only stare at him, bottom lip trembling as an uncomfortable lump forms in your throat, bobbing painfully every time you swallow. Donny reaches for you, guides you into his lap by your wrist and holds you against his chest. His brown eyes are sad and you can tell this is pains him just as much as it pains you.

“I gotta go, babydoll. You know that…”

He can’t just ignore his call to duty. He leaves in the morning, most likely before you even awake. You want him to know the you’d do anything in your power if it meant that he stayed by your side, away from the pain and heartache to come.

“That doesn’t make this any easier…” 

Your fingers ache when you release the fabric of his jacket (you had told him to take it off upon entering, but he refused. He wasn’t sure how this conversation was going to go), color returning to your knuckles. You avoid his gaze, finding the chain around his neck all the more interesting when you know that if you focused anywhere else, you’d burst into tears. 

He told you that he wasn’t sure how long he’d be gone, but even if he had you know better than to trust it; men from around the neighborhood that shipped off long before Donny have yet to return; you can’t put yourself through that kind of optimistic strain. 

He’s pressing kisses to your cheeks, peppering them down your neck and shoulder, desperate to be of some comfort. You can feel the apology ready to spill from his lips and you shush him, fresh tears blurring your vision. It wasn’t his fault. 

You catch him by surprise when you surge forward and push him back against the couch. He’s fast to react, eager to press just as much of his love and adoration for you into the kiss as you were for him. His strong hands keep you planted to his lap, guiding you as you rock back and forth against the fly of his pants. 

You’re eager, hands shaking as you begin to undo his belt. He’s just as worked up as you are, his hand sliding easily past the waistband of your pants and you swat at his wrist, shaking your head. You want to feel him; you had so little time left, you didn’t want to waste it. 

He’s already fully erect when you pull his cock out of their confinements. Neither of you had bothered stripping completely, his pants only pulled half-way down his thighs. He slides down a fraction, fingers gripping your hips so tight you’re sure you’ll have finger-shaped bruises. The thought sends a wave of arousal to your cunt, knowing that you’d be able to feel him long after he’s gone to war. 

With a buck of his hips you’re stretched around his cock, hissing at the burn of being fucked open too fast and yet you’re canting your hips, silently begging for more, your clit dragging deliciously against abdomen. He’s thrusting shallowly into you, meeting each roll of your hips as you ride him. 

Your fingers move to his hair, grasping a handful of his dark locks and pulling. He gasps, low and unabashed, a particularly sharp thrust being the met response. You meet his gaze and find that almost all the warm brown is gone, instead his pupils blown making his eyes look black. 

“Fuck, baby, you take this cock so well..” 

Your breath catches and all you can do is nod, moans caught in your throat as you clench around him. Your lungs are burning, your fingers pressed into the fabric of his coat. You’re gasping, feeling a familiar heat pool in your belly; so close and yet you knew you wouldn’t cum unless he touched you. 

As if sensing this himself, the callused pad of his thumb moves between your bodies and rubs unforgiving circles your clit in time with every time he fucked up into you. “You gonna cum for me like a good girl?,” His breath is hot against your neck, “gonna give me something to think of when I’m gone?”

You whimper, shuddering beneath him as your climax begins to build, unable to fight it even if you wanted to. Pleasure shoots through you like a bullet, knocks the wind out of you as you gasp atop of him, toes curling and your grip on his jacket tightening. 

And you sob, choking on a moan as he continues to ruthlessly fuck into you. The feeling of your walls spasming and clenching around him has him cumming, aftershocks of pleasure and pain shoot through you, over-sensitivity beginning to set in. 

You’re still crying, trying not to think that this could be the last time you’d ever get to feel like this. You shake with a sob and he hisses, gently maneuvering your body so that he’s no longer inside of you. He’s pressing sweet kisses to the top of your head and you know he’s got to go soon, make himself presentable. He’s got others to visit and despite the selfish voice in your head telling you to keep him here, you know others to deserve to say goodbye to the man you love. 

The apartment is quiet again as you both dress, methodical, pretending that this wasn’t happening. That he wasn’t about to go halfway across the world to risk his life. It was almost surreal, watching him as he tucks his shirt back into his pants. This would be one of the last images of him you’d have in a long time, a strange sentiment to think of. 

You walk him to your door and your sad eyes meet. He leans down, gaze skittering over yours and your sorrow only grows when you realize he’s trying to remember what your face looks like, trying to sear it into his memory.  
“I love you.” You’re sniffling, giving him a sad quavering smile that makes his heart twist in agony. 

“Don’t you worry about me, babydoll.”,His thumb catches the curve of your jaw, nothing but adoration and a deep sorrow that only you can understand swims in his voice. “When have I ever let you down?” He’s teasing you now and you’re surprised by how easy you laugh. 

You stare at each other like this for a few seconds, lost in the growing ache and knowing separation was inevitable. 

“I love you.” He’s dead serious now, pressing a kiss to your lips that’s all passion and all Donny. All you can do is nod when you lean away and he’s smiling at you, a ray of sunshine in your dreary apartment. 

“Don’t get in too much trouble without me.” He’s pointing at you and you know that’s his way of saying goodbye.  
He turns on his heel and walks out of the apartment, leaving you to watch his retreating form for the last time.


End file.
